1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power tools such as power planers and, more particularly, to a new and improved depth of cut adjusting mechanism for power tools.
2. Description of the Art
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,768, June 22, 1982 is representative of the prior art depth of cut adjusting mechanisms in its disclosure of a work infeed shoe arranged forwardly of a power tool cutter and vertically adjustable by means of a threaded adjustment element working against spring means biasing the shoe downwardly toward the work.
3. Objects of the Invention
It is an object of this invention to provide a cost effective depth of cut adjusting mechanism for a power tool such as a planer utilizing half the parts of prior known devices of this nature, with the parts characterized by low tolerance requirements, simplicity of manufacture, and ease of assembly. It is a further object of this invention to provide a mechanism of the above description in which the depth of cut controlled thereby is not influenced by varying or excessive downward force applied to the power tool by the tool operator.